thank god i have an older brother
by for ever anime lover101
Summary: summary:leon went to school alone for the first time since his mother had a bad car accident in Spain that made her lose her consciousness as zigfried staid with her , leon met a bad girl as she teased him , but what happened next?


**summary:**leon went to school alone for the first time since his mother had a bad car accident in Spain that made her lose her

consciousness as zigfried staid with her , leon met a bad girl as she teased him , but what happened next?**  
**

**note:**there is no bad things it's only about _**BROTHER'S RELATIONSHIP**_.. **R&R** please ^^ (the _**first story**_ hope you enjoy it)**  
**

**Thank god I have an older brother**

Leon von Schroder is a 10 years old kid he used to go to school with his brother ziegfried, but this time he went alone for his first day at school after a long great vacation he spent in Spain with his family but sadly his mother had a car accident that made her lose her conscious for a while and they don't know when she will recover so, now his older brother is responsible of the whole thing .

Since it's the first day at school they got to know each other at class once they knew about his rich family all of the class mates went to leon to tell them more about his life family then a little jealous girl appeared and started annoying him

"why do they care about someone who is rich and don't want to help his mother to recover? how selfish people"

"stop annoying him you are just jealous because we are interested in his family you don't have to act rude"

"you know nothing about me kid"

"don't get so cocky Barbie lover"

"NO I AM NOT A BARBIE LOVER"  
leon chuckled a little bit then he loled at her "how pathetic I didn't know that normal people does act like this of course I don't mean you guys I mean her type"

"you don't know anything because you lacking interest about us"

Leon just smiled and tilted his head "you are low in prestige"

She almost exploded from anger once she heard him but the bill rang for a break

"oh the bill rang and know would you excuse me I don't want to waste my break with a stupid chat with a girl who doesn't value her words" leon said while going with his friends outside , she then thought of something and followed him once she get near him she started telling him "you might be rich but you won't buy the most precious treasure in the whole world …. A mother" and she left with a smirk in her face then she left, he felt bad and started thinking about what she said until the end of the day he looked upset , she went running pass him and hugging her mother

"MOMMY"

"hi honey did you meet new friends today?"

"yes mommy " looking at leon with a sinister look

Once a young man enters the school with an opend blouse and ripped jeans with a shiny pink hair passed her .. leon felt happy seeing his brother coming to pick him up

"ZIGFRIED"

"hi .. did I surprise you :3?"

"you did"

As he ran to his brother , zigfried knelt to catch his brother , leon just hugged him and buried his face on his brothers chest , zigfried wasn't sure about leon he didn't act like that before

"how about an ice cream? ^^"

"sure why not"

"let's go"

Once they left she saw their hands twisted with each other she felt jealous from him

"MOM I WANT A BIG BROTHER"

"honey there is no way that would happen"

"BUT MOMMY I WANNA A BIG BRO NOW"

"I can't do this for you"

Once the von Schroder brothers reach their goal to the house after buying icecream for leon , zigfried used to think about his brother for a while as they sat down facing each other

"so leon how was the first day at school?"

"it was great"

"was it? good since it is the first time I don't go with you"

"I did feel I bit nervous but then everything is ok"

"wow I'm surprised"

"of what?"

"of you"

"that I went school without you?"

"no"

"then?"

"that you are actually lying to me you .. thought that I won't know that"

"I am sorry but how did you know?"

"you are not serious are you ?i know you leon no one knows you better than me"

"uh sure"

"what happened in school?"

"some kind of a girl that teased me"

"That kid who was screaming"

"yes"

"she was talking about our mom?"

"yes" 'looking down'

"and you replied?"

"I told her so many bad things"

"like?!"

"she is low in prestige and so on"

"you know that would huret her feelings?"

"yes"

"you know what .. ignoring her would be better"

"I am sorry" 'tears'

When leon was about to let go of his tears someone hide his tears in his shoulder , when leon felt a worm body close to him warping his arms around

"ziggi!"

"it's ok just go ahead"

Leon just held him tight and started crying hard

"you are crying quietly how unique"

"am I?"

"of course you are"

"ziggi?"

"hn?!"

"I love you" 'tightened his grab'

"aww leon I like it from you "

"thank god I have you big brother"

Zigfried just pressed him against his wide chest for leon to feel safe in his brothers present

"stop crying leon"

"why?"

I don't want anyone to see you cry accept me"

"I will"

"that's my leon"

As he placed a kiss on leon's cheek before he go change his clothes . once he felt something grabbed his cloth ething grabed something grabed y zigfried just smiled and looked back at him

"yes?"

"thank you"

"no biggies between us leon"

"sure ^^"

After 2 min's zigfried came out once he saw leon all sitting alone

"let's play wii what do you think?"

"are you serious?"

"of course I am ;)"

"sure I'd like that ^^"

Once they played against each other , zigfried used to win every time but leon mentioned to play as a team

"high five"

"yeah"

"leon "

"yes"

"you know that girl who teased you"

"yes"

"she was jealous"

"because..?"

"you have a big bro"

"how do you know"

"I heard her so don't you worry cuz I will always pick you up and you know what does that mean"

"I do"

"good"

Leon pone his body on zigfried's side as he closed his eyes and smiled in amusement

"I just adore you zig"

"leon?"'low voice'

"I can't live without you beside me I feel unsafe"

"love you"

"so do I ziggi"'blush'

Zigfried's sinister smile grows once he felt leon's hot cheeks touching his arm

"you are…"

"yes I am -"-…."

"I think it's kind of cute"

Hugging him tight to his side , at night leon came to zigfried's room and slept next to him while zigfried playing with his hair…

**End **


End file.
